Goku's Strangest Adventure
by barryc10
Summary: After defeating King Piccolo, Goku is transported to Equestria. What adventures will Goku have with the ponies, and will he be able to return to his own world? Rated M for violence, blood, Explicit language, and descriptive nudity. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Goku's strangest adventure**

**A/N: This takes place right before King Piccolo's defeat in Dragonball, but before Nightmare Moon's return in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Every few chapters, I will list the characters power levels as I think they'd appear in a scouter. Thanks to a reviewer, I was alerted to a mistake I made in the first release. This is an updated release, and I hope that they review this version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Lauren Faust respectively.**

**Warnings: This fic is rated T+ for excessive violence, explicit language, Blood, and descriptive nudity. Anyone under the age of 15, turn back now. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 1: Goku defeats King Piccolo! A new world awaits!**

Goku glared at King Piccolo as the demon held Tien in the air by his head. The young fighter was barely standing as his right leg had been injured earlier in the fight. Goku was trying to think of a way to save Tien when Piccolo bent over and picked up a rock from the ground. As he was standing back up, Piccolo spoke.

"That's it, stay right where you are. You wouldn't want to cause an accident." The demon said as he brought the rock in front of his mouth. He inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply, blowing the rock off of his palm and right into Goku's left elbow, shattering the joint and drawing blood. The rock fell to the ground as Goku grabbed his left arm with his right hand, groaning in pain. Piccolo laughed as he enjoyed Goku's suffering. "Too bad, you won't be able to use that arm anymore. Look at you, you're crying like a baby. You'll have to learn to be tougher than that. If you were more like me, you could overcome anything, even pain."

Goku groaned in pain as he glared at King Piccolo. "There's no way... I want to be anything like you." He said. Piccolo smirked.

"Are you so sure?" He asked cockily.

Goku's glare intensified. "Tien, forgive me. I can't let him get away with this!" Goku said with venom.

Piccolo took a step back in shock. "What?" He asked in shock. "You fool! Don't you care about your friend's life?"

Goku removed his right arm from his left and brought it up, closing his hand into a fist. "Of course! And if I have to collect the Dragon Balls to revive him, then so be it!"

Piccolo frowned, but it quickly turned into a smirk. He started laughing as Tien smiled gratefully. "Haven't you heard? I already killed the dragon!"

This time it was Goku who was in shock. "What? That can't be! That can't be true!" He cried in disbelief.

"Ha! Why would I lie about that? Even the Eternal Dragon was no match against my power!"

"Grr. No! How could you do that?" He shouted.

Piccolo laughed. "It is over. Once I exterminate your friend, there is nothing anyone can do about it." The demon king said. He bent over and picked up a second rock. "Oh, if you move, he's finished. If you stay where you are, you're finished. Either way, you lose." Piccolo gloated. He brought the second rock to his mouth, and blew it at Goku, shattering his left kneecap and causing him to tumble to the ground. "Oh, my! That looked like it hurt!" The green giant said as he looked over Goku's fallen form. "What are you going to do? You don't have a leg to stand on anymore!" Piccolo gloatingly laughed some more. "Crawl! Like the insect you are!"

Piccolo dropped Tien's body to the ground. "Well, he's no longer useful to me, he's served his purpose. I guess I'll finish him later. Now it's your turn!" He took a step closer, still smirking. Goku continued to glare at Piccolo as the demon took to the sky. "You can't do anything now! You're completely helpless now that it is nearly over and victory will be mine!" Piccolo shouted. He stopped ascending after he was a few hundred feet up. "Only a fool would dare challenge the ruler of this dark, new world." Piccolo said. He flipped over and started charging down to the ground, right at Goku. "You're mine!" He said.

Goku smirked through the pain he was feeling. "That's what you think, buddy! I still have one arm I can use!" he shouted as he raised his right arm, hand curled into a fist, into the air. Piccolo was shocked again.

"WHAT?" Goku started yelling as he focused all his available energy into his fist, as it started glowing with power as Piccolo raced down, trying to stop the child from finishing his attack. Too soon, Goku's attack was finished charging, and he brought his energy-charged hand down under his body, pushing it up a bit. A shockwave shot out as he focused the energy into the ground. The energy formed as rings around his hand, which soon raised up into a funnel and glowed a solid white. This blast then exploded, the force pushing Goku up at breakneck speeds. Piccolo managed to stop himself just as the explosion happened. Goku curled his hand into a fist and shot off of the beam, flying at Piccolo in a reckless move.

"I'm coming at you with everything I've got!" he shouted.

Piccolo brought his arms into a cross-guard. "Good luck!" He brought his hands out in front of himself. "I'll block it." Goku continued to fly up as his power continued to grow.

"It's time for your terror to end!" As he shouted this, his power reached its peak and he thrusted his fist forward. Goku met Piccolo in a blinding flash, and when it died down, the young fighter had plowed straight through the mighty demon. Struggling to hang on to his fading life, Piccolo chuckled.

"I don't believe it. he flew right through me. How could he defeat me like that?" He brought his blood-covered hands up. "So, I underestimated his strength." Piccolo fought down a cough. "He's won, for now, but my legacy on this planet will survive." Piccolo felt something coming up as he brought his head back, but it wasn't blood. An egg was forcing itself out of the demon king's mouth, and he shot it out to the horizon. "Good luck, my son. Get revenge for my demise. Destroy all my enemies." With his final words said, Piccolo let death claim him and exploded, the fire of the explosion catching Goku and covering him in smoke as there was a flash of light.

Tien was woken by the explosion and was shocked to see Goku taken by it, too. "GOKUUUUU!" He shouted in despair.

Twilight Sparkle was walking to her home from Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns when there was a flash of light and a body dropped onto the ground. Twilight ran up to see what happened and was shocked to see what looked like a hairless monkey in a tattered outfit face-down on the ground. She struggled to get him on her back, before racing back to the school, since it was closest. She ran by many bewildered unicorns before reaching the building.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight shouted as she ran through the halls. "PRINCESS CELESTIA!" The purple unicorn was frantic to find the Alicorn and get her assistance, but wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into someone. With a cry and a stumble, she fell onto her flank as her passenger fell onto the ground. The other occupant of the accident only stumbled, her wings allowing her to regain balance quickly.

"Twilight Sparkle, my precious student. Whatever is the matter?" Celestia asked. She looked next to the unicorn and gasped slightly. "Is that... a human? There haven't been any humans here for thousands of years! But he looks very bad off. We should take him to the infirmary!" She said as she picked the boy up with her magic and galloped off, Twilight ran after her once she got to her hooves. They reached the infirmary with little trouble and placed the boy on the bed. He was riddled with injuries, and his gi was little more than rags.

The nurse unicorn ran some diagnostics on him and frowned. "He's lucky to be alive! His left elbow is broken, and both knees are shattered. He has three busted ribs, and a punctured lung. Not to mention he's riddled with second and third degree burns all over his body. He'll be lucky if he doesn't scar from this. The only odd thing is that the scans say he's not human."

Twilight frowned. "Still, that doesn't change that he needs help. If we all use our magic, we should be able to at least start healing him, right?" She asked.

The other two nodded before the nurse rose a hoof. "In order to do this, we'll need to get him out of these rags. We don't want to risk them fusing to any new skin we give him."

Celestia nodded but Twilight blushed deeply. "You mean, he'll need to be naked?" She asked. "I've always wanted to study the differences between our bodies, but without..." Twilight stopped talking as she saw the looks she was getting. Celestia chuckled softly.

"Twilight, I understand you're eagerness for scientific study, but such a thing should wait until he's healed and conscious." She said. Twilight nodded, blushing.

Using his magic, the unicorn nurse carefully peeled the gi off of Goku, exposing all of his injuries to the air. Twilight watched as the other two focused their magic and together, they jumpstarted the healing of various wounds. While Celestia focused on the bones, the nurse focused on the burns. After thirty minutes of non-stop focus, they got every wound jumpstarted with healing. Twiligh took in the body before her as Celestia and the nurse finished with their magic. She looked him over from head to toe as the nurse put the boy's arm and two legs in casts, but more than once, her eyes wandered, her brain taking imaginary notes. Celestia chuckled as she watched her student and shooed her protege out of the infirmary so she could speak with the nurse.

Twilight had a small smile on her face as she trotted to her tower home. She passed by various classmates trying to get her to loosen up and join them in some form of recreation, but she declined them all. She soon came to her home and her smile grew. As she entered, she was greeted by Spike and noticed a new book on her bed. Before going to it, however, she grabbed some parchment and a quill and jotted down what she remembered, creating a compare/contrast between humans and ponies. She then walked over and used her magic to pick the book on her bed up. "Legends and myths of Equestria: A Reference Guide" She read. She smiled slightly as she opened the book to the table of contents. She looked through them and frowned at the section titles. "Origin of Equestria? Tale of Two Sisters? This book seems to be about really old myths and legends. I wonder where it came from?" She thought aloud. Contrary to other ponies beliefs, she hadn't read every book in her rather expansive library. Far from it, in fact. Not knowing where it came from, she took the book and walked outside to read in the sun. She opened the book to the Tale of Two Sisters section and started reading, getting engrossed in the legend.

Meanwhile, back at the hopsital, Celestia finished talking with the nurse and left the infirmary. Several minutes later, as the nurse was cleaning the room, Goku groaned and came back to the world of the living. Expecting to be in severe pain, he was surprised to find none came, and that he was freezing. He also found out that he was unable to bend his legs and his left arm, so he was very confused. The nurse looked up and saw that Goku was awake and cantered over. Goku saw the nurse and instantly tensed. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Piccolo?" He asked in quick succession.

The nurse chuckled and answered each question to the best of his ability. "Let's start with the second question first. You are in the infirmary of Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. I am the nurse here. As for a piccolo, you didn't have one on you when we found you. I'm sorry." Goku frowned as he recalled what happened before he arrived.

"I guess Piccolo's dead." He frowned further as the memory came back in full. "And I killed him." The nurse frowned.

"I'm sure you had a reason to do what you did. You don't look evil. And Princess Celestia wouldn't have helped you if she sensed overwhelming evil in you. Just stay in the bed and rest while you heal. Thanks to our efforts, you should be ready to leave the infirmary in a wheelchair by tomorrow." He said, smiling at the young boy. Using his magic, he gently covered Goku with the sheet. The young Saiyan sighed as he fell into a blissful sleep, unaware that even now, his body was performing a rapid recovery, aided by the magic of the two unicorns.

While Goku was resting, Twilight was reading the book she took from her home. She had turned to the myth of the two Princesses that once ruled Equestria together. The tale told of how one princess moved the sun, and the other, the moon. But the lunar princess grew jealous of her sister's fame, and also resentful of the ponies shunning her night. Eventually, this jealousy and resentment boiled over and turned the once peaceful princess into the dreaded Nightmare Moon. The solar princess confronted the Nightmare, and was forced to use the Elements of Harmony against Nightmare. However, not being able to wield their full power, all she could do was banish Nightmare to the moon for all eternity. After that, the solar princess took control of both the sun and moon and peace reigned in Equestria, ever since.

Twilight looked up in thought after finishing the tale. Where have I heard about the Elements of Harmony before? She thought. She picked up the book with her magic and started back to her library home, her mind buzzing with thoughts. She galopped past Lyra and her friend as she headed for her tower home. After she reached and entered her tower home, she clambered up the stairs to the library, running into Spike on the way, accidentally ruining the gift he was planning to take to Moondancer's party.

"Spike, we don't have time for such things." Twilight said, pulling books down with her magic. She looked at the title of each book and dropped it when it wasn't what she was looking for. "Where's the book on the Elements of Harmony?" She asked.

While she was looking through the bookshelf on one side of the library, Spike had taken the ladder and climbed up to the very top, grabbing a book off of the shelf. He looked at the title before exclaiming, "Here it is, Twilight!" The unicorn turned around and used her magic to pull the book from the dragon's hands, causing him to fall from the ladder onto the ground.

Twilight took the book over to a desk and opened it. She found that it was more of a componium of various legendary objects and people. She leafed through it and found what she was looking for. "The Elements of Harmony - See 'Mare in the Moon'?" She looked at the mess she made. "Damn, where will I find the book that has that in this mess?" She continued to look, eventually finding it on a higher level. She galloped over to it, opening it to "M", skimming through the sections. "Ah-ha! Mare in the Moon. Legends say that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape! Spike, Do you know what this means? The princess must be told at once! Take a letter for me." She requested of her assistant, who picked up a piece of parchment.

Twilight recited what she wanted Spike to write, and when she was finished, had him send it. After watching it be absorbed in dragon fire and disappear out the window, she started pacing. It didn't take long for her to get a response. "Open it, Spike. Please?" She asked of her assistant, who obliged.

"My faithful student,Twilight Sparkle,

You know that I value your ability for research, but you must stop reading those dusty old tomes."

Twilight was shocked. "What the hell?"

"I am sending you as an emissary to oversee preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's spot, Ponyville. While you're there, I'm giving you a special mission. Make some friends. The chariot will arrive at the tower tomorrow. Rest up so you can do the job right. I'll be sending Goku along as well. he should be healed up enough for travel by tomorrow.

Your loving teacher, Princess Celestia."

Twilight looked at Spike. "That's it? Check up on the Summer Sun Celebration and make friends? What good will friends be at a time like this?" Twilight resumed her pacing, a frown etched on her features.

Spike frowned. "The legend of the Elements of Harmony said that Princess Celestia couldn't properly utilize the Elements of Harmony, right? Maybe you need close friends for that?" The purple unicorn just continued to pace.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. I'm sorry if I didn't get Princess Celestia's signature right. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about not updating this. had computer trouble for a while. But anyway, here's Chapter to of Goku's Strangest Adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or My Little Pony. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Hasbro respectively.**

**Chapter 2:**

Several hours have passed since Twilight got her response from Princess Celestia and she was packing her things to move to Ponyville. it was during her packing that she got a knock on the door.

"Spike? Could you answer that? I'm busy here." Twilight yelled from her room. Spike grumbled but complied. Upon opening the door, he found Twilight's brother, Shining Armor.

"Is Twilie home, Spike?" He asked, curiosity written on his features. Spike nodded and ushered him inside.

"Twilight, you're brother's here!" Spike called. Twilight gasped and galloped out to meet him.

"Shining Armor! What a surprise! It's been a while! How's the Royal Guard treating you?" She asked, firing off questions faster than he could answer.

"Whoa, calm down, Twilight. I just heard that you're leaving Canterlot and figured I'd come see you off. You... are done packing, right? The coach will be here any minute." Shining Armor said. Twilight smiled.

"Yep, just got done, actually. Thanks for visiting Shining, really. I hope you can find time to visit once I've settled in in Ponyville."

"Speaking of that, why does Princess Celestia want you to go there, anyway?"

Twilight frowned, thinking about it. "She said I have to oversee preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and to "make some friends". But, I don't even know how to make friends. You're my only friend, Shining Armor! How can she expect me to make more?" Twilight started to panic at the seemingly impossible task.

"Twilight, there were plenty of ponies around Canterlot who would have liked to be your friends, if you had just given them a chance. But that's neither here nor there. Just be yourself, Twilight. Besides, it sounds like Princess Celestia has something bigger planned than either of us know." Shining said reassuringly. _Not only that, but she wouldn't just ignore legends like the Mare in the Moon. She was the one who sealed Night Mare Moon, after all._ "Cadence sends her well wishes, Twilight and apologizes for not making it. She has business elsewhere today."

Twilight nods. "Tell Cadence that I understand and I'll write when I get a chance."

Shining Armor nods. "Of course, Twilight. Now, how about I help you get your stuff out? They should be here by now."

Twilight nods and heads to her room with Shining right behind her.

_Meanwhile, in Canterlot Hospital_

Goku had woken up an hour ago and was busy exercising, doing one-handed push-ups when the nurse came in. The nurse was surprised to see Goku out of bed so soon.

"Well, young man, I've rarely had the privilege to work with humans, but we should really check you over." The nurse said. Goku nods and flips into a one-handed handstand before propelling himself onto his feet. The nurse nods appreciatively. "Very nice. Now we need to just do some scans of your elbow and knees so we can tell how soon you can be released."

"Will the scans hurt?" Goku innocently asked.

"Oh, no. You won't feel a thing, really." With that, the nurse cast a spell to scan Goku's body. He soon had his answer and jotted notes down.

"Well, this is unusual. Your body doesn't show any signs of having been injured at all. It's like it healed overnight. Well, I don't see a reason for you to stay. Oh, yes. We had Canterlot's best seamstress make you a new outfit using the remains of the one you were wearing when you came here."

Goku nodded with a smile as he received his new _gi_ and put it on. Once he was clothed he started to walk out. "Bye!"

The nurse waved as Goku left the room and made his way out of the hospital. He soon noticed a chariot soaring through the air toward the castle and he decided to follow it, not knowing where it would land. He continues to follow it all the way to Twilight's part of the castle, where he sees a purple unicorn standing with a white unicorn. He approaches cautiously but is sighted and approached by the white unicorn.

"Hey there. You must be the new visitor I've been hearing about. The name's Shining Armor. What's yours?" The white unicorn requested.

Goku smiles at the friendly attitude. "I'm Goku. Where am I exactly?" Goku asked.

Shining Armor frowns slightly. "You're in Canterlot, in the garden of Canterlot Castle. This is the home of Princess Celestia and her student, Twilight Sparkle."

Goku nods. "Who's Princess Celestia?"

"Princess Celestia is the ruler of all of Equestria and the one who controls the sun." Shining explained with a smile.

At that point, Twilight came out and saw the young Saiyan. "Oh, you're up and about already? I thought you'd be out of it for a few more days. I'd love to stay and chat, though, but I really have to go."

Shining Armor smiled as he got an idea. "Twilie, why don't you take this young man with you to Ponyville? You said yourself you don't know how to make friends. You can practice with him during the flight."

Twilight was shocked. "What? Him go with me? But..." At Shining Armor's look, she caved. "Fine. Though I don't see why the hell I have to. he'll just slow me down."

"Twilight, language!" Shining automatically scolded her, making her blush slightly.

"Right, sorry." It was at that point the the Pegasi who were running the chariot started showing their impatience, so Twilight and Shining Armor loaded the luggage in the second cart, as Twilight and Goku, who was eager to see more of this new world he was in, got into the first one.

"Oh, Goku, I heard from Princess Celestia that you're not the first human to have come here! Ask Twilight for more information, as I need to leave!" With that the white Unicorn took off back to his post as the Pegasi took off for Ponyville.

"Twilight, what did that white pony mean by 'I'm not the first human to have come here'?" he asked the purple unicorn.

Twilight frowned. "Princess Celestia held a seminar years ago where she told us about a time where Equestria had a portal to a land called Earth. She explained how humans were able to travel to our world from it, but when evil humans discovered the portal, she and Luna had to close it off. Unfortunately, not every human in Equestria had made it back to Earth, so she held a conference with the chosen leader of those humans. She asked for all the humans who wished to return to their land to approach her and Luna, and they'd teleport them, one-by-one, back to Earth. She also explained that those that remained would be given the choice of staying as they were, or being transformed into the animal of their choice. it's been decades since we've had humans here, so you coming here from Earth is a possible sign of the portals opening again." She explained with Goku nodding.

"But, what does that mean for me?" Goku asked nervously.

Twilight sighed. "Honestly, I haven't got a clue. Until we can find the portal that sent you here, then you're stuck here. You may even be given the same choice as the other humans who were stuck here long ago. Now, enough talk, we're here. As much as it pains me to say this, I'm going to need your help unloading."

Goku smiled. "You can count on me. After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

Twilight looks surprised for a second before nodding. "Right." Once the chariots landed, Goku and Twilight unloaded everything and took them into the library, where the trunks were set in a corner. Spike, who had gone with them and had stayed up all night helping Twilight pack had gone to sleep, leaving Goku alone with Twilight.

"Now that that's done, we need to start overseeing preparations. First off is food, at Sweet Apple Acres. I wonder where that is."

Goku smiled. "I have a plan to get a nice view of the town. I only hope my Nimbus can jump dimensions or whatever."

Twilight looks confused. "Your Nimbus? What's your Nimbus and why would it need to jump dimensions?"

Goku just smiled. "You'll see." he then took a deep breath and gave a yell "**Flying Nimbus!**" Seconds ticked by and turned into minutes. "Huh. I guess it can't." At that moment, there was a twinkle and the sound of an explosion as a golden cloud burst through the dimensional wall, creating a rainbow effect, carrying what looked like a small staff and a pouch with a note that was somehow not falling off. The golden cloud slowed to a stop in front of Goku and a very surprised Twilight. The Saiyan grabbed the note and read it aloud.

"_Dear Goku,_

_Kami has figured out a way to contact you and send you supplies. He doesn't know your exact location, but we are busy working on a way to find you. In the meantime, he has allowed us to send your Nimbus and Power Pole along with a bag of Senzu Beans._

_best Wishes,_

_Your friends from Earth._"

Goku smiled as he finished reading. "They're the best friends I could ask for."

Twilight smiled but that turned to a shocked look as Goku jumped up onto and balanced on the cloud, taking his staff and pouch and afixing them to his _gi_. "How... are you doing that?"

Goku looked at her and smiled wider. "This cloud is special. Anyone with a pure soul can ride it. With this we'll be able to see the entire town. Hop on!"

Twilight frowned. "Are you sure its safe?"

"If you have a pure soul, yes. otherwise you'll just fall through." Goku explained. Twilight took a deep breath and, throwing caution to the wind, jumped onto the cloud, finding herself standing on it as if she were standing on the ground itself. "It's soft and fluffy."

"Yeah, it is. But we have a job to do." Twilight nodded. "Alright Nimbus, take us to the air. We want a nice view of everything." The Nimbus ascended and soon they had the view they wanted. They were easily able to find sweet Apple Acres and had the nimbus descend so they could walk. "Thanks Nimbus. I promise you'll get a proper flight soon."

The nimbus took off as the duo traveled on foot to the farm. On the way they saw a very pink pony approaching them.

"Twilight, why don't we make some more friends. That pink pony looks like a good start." As he spoke, the pink pony had approached them and politely waited for them to stop talking.

"Uh, hello?" Twilight tentatively said. In response, the pink pony jumped into the air with a loud gasp before zipping off somewhere else, as if afraid. "What... the hell... was that about?"

Goku shrugged. "Could be anything. But since that was a bust, let's go to Sweet Apple Acres. That's our first stop on the list."

Twilight nodded and they continued on their way. it took them about an hour on foot to reach the farm, and they were greeted by a loud cry of "Yee-haw" as an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail ran by toward one of the trees, only to stop, turn, and buck the tree, causing apples to fall from the tree. Twilight and Goku approached the mare.

"Good morning. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this Is Goku." Twilight introduced them to her, when she grabbed Twilight's hoof and shook it vigorously.

"Well, howdy, neighbor. The name's Applejack." She let the unicorn's hoof go, but Twilight continued to shake it until Goku grabbed her leg and forced it to stop.

"So, you're in charge of the food?" Twilight asked.

Applejack nods. "We sure as sugar are! Allow me to show you around." She then led Twilight and Goku around the farm, telling her about its history before ending the tour at the benches. "Allow me to introduce the Apple family." And she was off giving the names of every Apple family member who had come for the reunion, ending with her own family members. Each member who was named placed an Apple product on the bench until it was piled high with food. At the end, Applejack gave Twilight an apple to eat, who took it graciously. "You know, I'd say you're already part of the family!"

In her shock, Twilight spit out the apple pieces and stared at AJ. "R-really? Well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." She was interrupted from moving by a small voice.

"You're not going to stay for brunch?" A small, yellow pony with a red mane and tail and pink bow in her mane, Applebloom, spoke up.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do." At that, all of the Apple family groaned. Twilight stayed silent for a few seconds. "Fine." She said with a sigh.

It was a couple hours later that Twilight and Goku managed to leave the farm, both full to bursting. "Ugh, I think I ate too much pie. i feel sick." it was at that moment that a blue blur crashed into her, toppling them both into a nearby mud puddle and leaving her dizzy. the pony who crashed into her chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." The pegasus noticed Twilight now pale face. "You don't look too good. Uh-oh." The pegasus was gone in a blur and returned just as fast with a bucket, that Twilight took graciously, releasing her lunch into it. "Sorry about that. The name's Rainbow dash, but you can call me Rainbow, Dash, or RD. Call me either Rain or Bow and you'll get smacked."

Twilight groaned as she finished emptying her stomach. "I-it's okay. I didn't need all that, anyway. So, Rainbow Dash... You're in charge of the weather, right?" Twilight was slowly getting her bearings back, as Rainbow nodded. "That's right. I'm the fastest pegasus to ever come from Cloudsdale."

"Yeah, also the laziest. The sky is still full of clouds. if you're so fast, then why hasn't the sky been cleared yet?" twilight scowled after she finished talking because Rainbow was chuckling.

"I think the first thing that should be done is give someone a bath. You're filthy. What's your name, anyway?" Rainbow said.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. And the human beside me is Goku." As Twilight spoke, rainbow fetched a rain cloud.

"You'd best step away from the bucket. Once I kick this cloud, it'll emtpy itself of all its rain." Rainbow explained as Twilight nodded and moved away, not wanting to have her vomit bucket tipped. She still staggered slightly as Rainbow kicked the cloud, causing Twilight to be hit with a downpour, cleaning her of her mud, but also causing her mane and tail to lie flat. The rainbow-maned pegasus chuckled again. "You look silly, but it's time for my Patented Rain-Blow Dry! get ready, because I'm not stopping until you're dry!"

Twilight voiced her discomfort as Rainbow started flying around the unicorn, getting faster and faster as a twister formed around her, collecting the rain water from her coat and hair and drawing it upwards and away from her. Rainbow stopped flying sometime later with twilight's hair dry but really curly. Rainbow paused for a second to admire her handiwork before bursting into laughter. She laughed for several seconds before calming down.

"Now what was it you wanted?" Rainbow asked, still chuckling slightly.

"Why isn't the cloud clear yet? if you're really as fast as you say you are, then you should have been done by now." Twilight said angrily.

Rainbow continued to smile.

"Yeah, You caught me in the middle of practicing for the Wonderbolts. I'll do it when I'm done." Rainbow said.

"Why don't you add sky clearing as part of your training? Afterall, I doubt the Wonderbolts would accept a pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one day!" Twilight had said the magic words and got Rainbow focused.

"Oh, yeah? I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat!" rainbow boasted.

"How about you brag after you get the job done?" Twilight taunted. Rainbow frowned and got to work, finishing in 9.6 seconds, causing her to utter a colorful swear, making Twilight's eyes widen.

"I was off by 4/10 of a second! Oh, well, you still saw how fast I was, right?" Rainbow asked. Twilight nodded, still in shock at the vulgarity Rainbow showed. "You know, you're prett fun, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more."

Twilight shook her head and headed for the next stop: Rarity's Carousel Boutique. Upon entering She and Goku find Rarity at work beautifying the place up. She approached her and tried to speak, but got interrupted by her telling Twilight not to interrupt. It was a few minutes later that she turned around and immediately caught sight of Twilight's train wreck of a mane and tail. And that caused Twilight to be dragged up to have her hair done, with Rarity explaining all about her Boutique and what she does. it was when she asked Twilight where she was from that she got a shock while securing a saddle.

"**Canterlot**? Oh, I've always dreamed of living there! the fassion! The society! The glammor!" She took a second look at the saddle she secured to Twilight and gave a start at the emerald in the center. "Emeralds, what was I thinking. Let me get you some rubies!" it was at this point that Twilight had enough and tried to get away.

"Quick, Goku! Before she decides to die my coat a new color!" And with that, she leaves the boutique, tossing the saddle onto the ground before she exited completely.

It took them a couple more hours to find the next pony, Fluttershy, who was working on the music. it turned out that Fluttershy was a very shy pony and barely responded until Goku made the scene, where she excitedly exclaimed about never meeting a human before. Goku jumped just out of her reach and Fluttershy fell in step with Twilight as they walked to the Library, asking Goku anything and everything about his culture and people.

After failing to leave Fluttershy at the door, Twilight and Goku walked into their own Welcome Party made by Pinkie pie, the very pink mare who gasped and zipped away at their first meeting. The party ran long into the night and early morning hours, when they had to head to the Mayor's building for the rising of the sun, when suddenly everything went wrong as the room got darker and blue and purple mist filled the hall as laughter rang throughout. Suddenly, the mist coalleced into a single, large Alicorn mare. Twilight shied back this, muttering the mare's name as she started to speak.

"Oh, my beloved subjects, it's so nice to see you after 1,000 years! Please tell me you remember who I am! That the stories I'm sure were told about me weren't forgotten!" The mysterious mare said.

"I know who you are, and why you're here! You're the Mare in the Moon, Night Mare Moon!" Twilight exclaimed, to gasps of fright from everyone.

"I'm so glad someone remembers me. And you even know why I'm here! How wonderful." Night Mare gloated. "Yes my subjects. Now that I am here, the sun shall never rise again! Night shall last **forever**!" She laughed evilly at that as Twilight glared at her.

_Night Mare Moon has returned! Will Twilight, Goku, and their new friends be able to stop her, or will her reign go uncontested for all eternity? Find out next time!_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was Chapter 2. Due to the review of Avatoa, I have lengthened it to include the rest of Episode 1. Tell me what you thought in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 3 of Goku's Strangest Adventure. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or My Little Pony. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Hasbro respectively.**

**Chapter 3:**

Night Mare Moon gave an evil laugh as everyone looked on in fear. No one knew what to do with this revelation. Goku was the only one not afraid and just glared at Night mare angrily.

"Give Princess Celestia back, you monster!" He shouted at the Princess of the Night. This had the result of stopping her laugh.

"Monster? You must have me confused with some raging beast." She took notice of his tail. "Interesting. A human with a monkey tail."

Goku's glare turned from angry to curious. "What about my tail?" He asked, still on guard.

"I'm just curious if there's anything 'special' about that little tail of yours. But it's of little consequence." At that moment, Mayor Mare got out bof her shock.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" At her order, Celestia's guards took to the sky and flew at Night Mare.

"Stand back, you fools!" Her wispy mane formed into a storm cloud as lightning barely missed the guards, who had to fall back as Night Mare transformed into a wispy cloud and flew out of the hall and into the night, Rainbow flew after her but lost sight of her soon after.

"Nighttime? Forever?" She said in a daze, not believing the turn of events.

Twilight took this chance to return to her library, though Rainbow still saw her. She also saw Goku following. "Where are they going?" She took off after them with her friends right behind her.

Twilight, now back at the library, was looking for a specific book on the Elements of Harmony, but wasn't having much luck finding it. After asking no one where she could find it, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "And just what are the Elements of Harmony, huh? Are you a spy?" She was pulled back by Applejack before she could say anymore though.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy, but she sure does know what's going on, don't you twilight?" She looked at the purple unicorn with concern as Twilight hesitated before explaining what she knew. it was after Twilight finished explaining that Pinkie piped up.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." She said as Twilight pushed her away to grab it.

"Where did you find it?" Twilight asked excitedly.

Pinkie, bouncing around, said "It was under E!" In a singsong voice, Causing Twilight to blush in embarrassment before opening the book.

"There are currently only five Elements of Harmony known: Honesty, Generosity, Kindness, laughter, and Loyalty. The sixth, and most powerful, Element is currently unknown, but legends say that a spark will make it appear when the other six are gathered. The last known location of the Elements of Harmony is the Everfree Forest." Twilight put the book down. "'The Everfree Forest'? What's that?" She asked the others.

"The Everfree Forest is located at the edge of town. Ponyfolk are afraid of going in there due to all the monsters in there." Goku frowned.

"I'll be able to protect you from whatever may be in there. You're my friends, and I don't want to lose you." Goku proclaimed. Reassured the others nodded and went on their way to the Everfree Forest. Night Mare was cursing the clouds for blocking out the moon, and decided on using Plan B: Stopping the group from ever reaching the palace.

It took the group of seven an hour to reach the forest, but they hesitated upon reaching it.

"So this is the Everfree Forest, huh? Well, thanks for the guide, girls, but Goku and I will take it from here." Before she could take a single step, Goku grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"We either all go together, or not at all, Twilight. We don't know what kinds of monsters are in there, so it's best to be safe and go as a large group." Twilight looked around and saw the other five ponies nodding before sighing.

"Fine. let's just go already. The longer we wait the more time we give Night Mare to get to the Elements first." They all nodded and made their way inside. They walked in relative silence as Dash explained another reason why the Everfree Forest freaked the Ponyvillians out: The weather and life behaved without pony aid. It was as they reached a cliff face that they faced their first challenge as Night Mare made it collapse under them, causing them to start to fall. Goku was the fastest to react, jamming his pole into the cliffside and hanging on.

Applejack grabbed Twilight and after looking up at the two pegasi, looked back at the unicorn and reassured her she'd be safe if she let go. After she dropped and was rescued, Applejack jumped down using the ledges that addorned the cliffside. Once everyone else was safe, Goku unjammed his pole and started falling again.

"Powerpole, Extend!" he called as he held his pole vertically, causing one end to shoot down and embed itself in the ground before slowly retracting and putting the young Saiyan on the ground. "That was fun."

Twilight was very interested in the pole, but Goku quieted her with a look that promised "later". The purple unicorn nodded and they continued on their way. They next encountered a manticore. The others tried fighting it, but Goku and Fluttersy noticed something else.

"Blood. Fluttershy! It's injured! can you do anything?" Goku asked the meek pegasus.

"Not with everyone fighting." She called back. Goku nodded, and not knowing any other way, charged a weak Kamehameha and fired it at a tree, causing an explosion that got the others attention and stopped the fighting. He then nodded at Fluttershy who nodded back and approached the manticore cautiously. After a few seconds of reassurance, the beast showed the injured paw, revealing a bloodsoaked thorn was stuck in it. After more reassurance, Fluttershy pulled it out with a small spurt of blood before being grabbed in a hug by the friendly beast. They soon parted ways on good terms and continued on their journey.

About an hour after leaving the minotaur, the woods suddenly became darker as they got thicker, causing visibility to drop to near zero, and causing everyone to slow down. They suddenly stopped when Applejack stepped in something, but upon seeing that the trees had been changed caused them to be scared and back away. All except Pinkie, who was instead laughing her little head off at them, making the others bewildered.

"Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Twilight shouted. But Pinkie just laughed some more.

"Oh, girls!" She started to dance in place as the others stared at her.

_"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down."_ She started to sing.

"Tell me she's not." Twilight deadpanned.

_"The darkness and the shadows they would always make me frown."_

"She is." Rarity commented.

_"I would hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw_

_But Granny Pie said that wasn't a way to deal with fears at all."_ As she sang she bounced around the group.

"Then what is?" Rainbow asked fearfully.

_"She said 'Pinkie, you've got to stand up tall, learn to face your fear_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh and make them disappear. Ha ha ha."_

As Pinkie laughed the tree changed back to normal. She continued to sing, pushing the others to different trees and teaching them to laugh at their fears. When she finished, all the trees returned to their normal state and the group broke down into uncontrollable laughter for several minutes. they continued their journey to the ruins, still giggling, or in Goku's case, chuckling, when they had to stop at a raging river with a distraught sea serpent flailing in it, crying about his ruined moustache. One of his flails splashed them all with river water, soaking them all.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack asked, irked by, what she believed, to be something minor.

"Well of course it is!" Rarity snapped back, irritated by Applejack's lack of fashion sense. She approached the sea serpent and started to compliment his features, leaving Goku bewildered by it all but was shocked by what happened next.

"We can't let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" She exclaimed as she grabbed one of the sea serpent's scales and pulled it off, before slashing her own tail off close to the base, then using her magic to fuse it to what remained of the serpent's moustache, to his eternal gratitude.

"Rarity, you're beautiful tail!" Twilight cried as Rarity's eye twitched a bit.

"It's okay, short tails are in this season. besides, it'll grow back." Though Rarity's body language said that she was dreading waiting the months for that to happen. Rainbow, however was irked by her comment.

"So would the moustache." She said softly to Twilight before they crossed the river. Oncve they were further away from the river, Goku sighed.

"I really need to get out of these. They're soaked!" he complained. "Be right back." he said as he went off the trail into the woods. He returned a few minutes later with his _gi_ on a long stick and, to the utter shock of Rarity, completely nude.

"How dare you! Walking around like that in front of a dignified lady such as myself! Put those back on this instant!" She yelled to the amusement of the others.

"Ah don't see what the trouble is. As ponies, we don't normally wear clothes ourselves!" Applejack said to try to placate Rarity. it didn't work as she continbued to fume while they continued walking. Rainbow was constantly looking back at Goku.

"So that's what he looks like under the _gi_, huh? And he's just a kid?" Rainbow commented, to the embarrassment of the others.

"Rainbow, focus! You can admire him all you want later!" Twilight scolded, a faint blush adorning her cheeks. Goku was, of course, oblivious to it all.

They eventually saw the ruins in the distance and that caused Twilight to gallop what she thought was the rest of the way, only to nearly fall off another cliff, this one with a broken bridge attached. Rainbow chuckled as she helped Twilight back up.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow asked teasingly. Pinkie, however, was discouraged by the broken bridge.

"Now what?" She asked. Rainbow fluttered her wings with an uttered "duh". "Oh, yeah!" The pink pony exclaimed as the rainbow-maned pegasus flew into the gorge and rescued the bridge, getting ready to tie it together when she was interrupted.

"Rainbow... Rainbow..." A voice called through the mist, putting Rainbow on edge.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She called, rising onto her hind legs and lashing out with her forelegs, as if punching some invisible foe. From the mist charged threw pegasus ponies, each wearing strange uniforms. They claimed to be a great aerial team from the Everfree Forest and were seeking a captain, claiming Rainbow had what it took to lead them to greatness.

"Yes! Sign me up! Just let me tie this bridge first, and we have a deal." Rainbow exclaimed, but the ponies wouldn't have it.

"No! it's them or us!" They exclaimed indignantly. This put Rainbow in a bind. She's wanted to join an aerial team since she was a filly, but she also wanted to help her friends. it was Twilight's call that made her choose.

"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" Twilight called through the mist. She tried to give a warning, but one of the ponies silenced it. Rainbow had already made up her mind, though.

"You." She said. "Thank you, for the offer I mean, but I have to say no." She had tied the bridge securely while she spoke before flying off, to the anger of the three pegasi before they burst into smoke and flew into the ruins.

Rainbow landed in front of her friends with a smile as they cheered for her before crossi9ng the bridge and entering the ruins, where they found five of the elements, incased in stone. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fetched them from the pedastal they were on and placed them in front of Twilight, one by one, before they gave Twilight space. She started to charge a spell, but before she could finish it, Night Mare formed a twister around the elements, and with cries of "No!", Twilight and Goku jumped into the twister just as it vanished.

They appeared higher up in the castle, with Goku and Twilight sprawled on the ground before they staggered to their feet, glaring at Night Mare. Twilight went to charge as Goku put his _gi_ back on. By the time he was dressed Twilight had already teleported to the stones.

"Twilight, I'll distract Night Mare! You get the Elements working!" Goku called as he fell into a fighting stance.

"You must be joking! There's no way you'll be able to defeat me!" Night mare taunted before she too fell into a stance. Goku charged first, but Night Mare easily evaded him by flying into the air, while Twilight continued to charge her spell. Every time Night Mare would try to get to Twilight, Goku would block her. It wa during this game that Night Mare got fed up. She made to go after Twilight again, and as she predicted, Goku got in her way. This time, however, she had counted on it as she lowered her head and continued charging.

There was the sound of flesh being torn and a scream of pain as Night Mare impaled Goku on her horn. This sound tore Twilight from her concentration and she looked to the source only to stare in shock as Goku was lying, seemingly lifeless, on Night Mare's head, her horn sticking straight out of his back and covered in blood as more flowed freely down her face.

_Night Mare Moon as impaled Goku on her horn. is this the end for him or will Twilight activate the Elements in time to save him? Find out next time._

**A/N: yes, I know. A cliffhanger. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Hasbro respectively.**

**Chapter 4:**

Goku let out a groan as Nightmare moon laughed. He struggled to get off of her horn, but to no avail.

"You're still alive, huh? Well, you're hardier than I thought."

Twilight struggled to look away and get back to work when Nightmare Moon threw Goku off of her, causing him to land with a wet splat, making Twilight wince. Nightmare then teleported herself into the ring of stones just as Twilight managed to make a magical spark. The spart traveled along the ring, causing each stone to glow as Twilight was zapped back.

"What? No! Not again!" Nightmare cried as the glow started to intensify before dying out altogether.

"What? What happened? I made the spark so where's the sixth element?" Twilight asked wildly.

"You little fool." Nightmare said as she reared up and slammed her hooves down, the shockwaves shattering the stones.

"You're the fool, Nightmare!" A voice called from behind Twilight. Turning in confusion, she saw Goku standing, uninjured. The only sign he had been injured was the small hole in his gi.

"How in the? Goku! You were mortally injured! How are you better?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"You remember that pouch? Well inside were senzu beans. Turns out they can heal as well as stave off hunger." Goku explained before looking at Nightmare. "As for you, Nightmare, this is the end of the line."

Nightmare was shocked for a bit but quickly got over it. "Well, now. You're full of surprises aren't you. Then I guess we can resume our fight, as little Twilight over there wouldn't give me one." She charged at Goku, who dashed out of the way. "How in the? He's faster now?"

Goku smiled as he cupped his hands and moved them both to his right side. "Ka me... Ha me..." A ball of light formed in his cupped hands, growing bigger the longer he focused. "HAAAAAA!" He thrust his hands forward as a beam of light shot out, flying at and enveloping Nightmare as she screamed in pain. The beam soon ended with smoke billowing from Nightmare. Nightmare's groans could be heard from the smoke, and as it cleared, it became apparent just how injured she was.

Almost her entire front left side was blown off, as was her horn and ears. Blood flowed freely from her injury and pooled on the ground.

"You... You've maimed me!" She growled. "I won't be defeated by some monkey child!" She groaned as she forced herself to reform, expending a lot of her magic to do so, but she was incensed. "You've forced my hand, little boy. It's time you felt my true power!" Nightmare dashes toward a shocked Goku and knocks him aside. "You said you have beans that can heal, right? Well, I won't let you use any more. These are mine, now." She uses her magic to grab the pouch and tucks the pouch away. "This time, when you're impaled, you'll die!"

Meanwhile, while Goku and Nightmare were fighting, AJ and the other ponies were making their way to Twilight's location and could hear Nightmare's speech. "Twilight, were coming for you!"

Twilight hears the voices and gasps in shock as she feels a spark erupt in her heart.

"Nightmare! You think you can destroy the elements just like that?"

The embodiment of darkness just stares at her.

"Well, you're wrong."

AJ and the other ponies approached Twilight as she spoke.

"Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" Twilight shouted proudly. The shards of stone shook and rose into the air.

"Huh? What?"

Goku was just bewildered.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the Spirit of... Honesty!"

Shards swirled around Applejack, who glanced at them for a bit before glaring at Nightmare.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with compassion, represents the spirit of... Kindness!"

Shards swirled around Fluttershy, who watched them shyly.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... Laughter!"

Shards swirled around the pink pony as she bounced.

Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of... Generosity!"

Shards swirled around the white unicorn.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of... Loyalty!"

Shards swirled around the blue pegasus as Goku started to smile.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!"

Nightmare was bewildered. "You still don't have the sixth element! The spark didn't work!"

Twilight smiled. "But it did. A different kind of spark. I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I care about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all are my friends!"

There was a flash of light as another stone materialized and slowly fell to hover above Twilight.

"You see Nightmare Moon. When those elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element. The element of... Magic!"

The shards around the other ponies combined to form necklaces representing their different elements and Twilight was adorned with a tiara. The elements glowed fiercely and unleashed a double rainbow that twisted in the air and shot at Nightmare Moon, who, in her shock, did nothing to stop it as it twisted around her, forming a rainbow tornado as she cried out.

There was an explosion of light as Luna was freed from her corruption, a pouch lying next to her. The six ponies who freed her were lying on the floor, unconscious. It was several minutes before they woke, and carefully got to their feet.

"Oh, my head." Rainbow groaned.

Rarity was fixated on her new tail, though Fluttershy was admiring her necklace. Goku was watching everyone with a smile and walked to Luna. there was no sign of the massive fight they had, as if the Elements had washed it all away. He picked up the pouch of Sensu Beans and strapped it to his side.

"Twilight, I thought you were spouting a lot of hooey, but I guess we really do represent the elements of friendship." Applejack stated.

"Indeed you do." A voice reverberated off the walls as the sun rose. A ball of light shot from the sun and coalessed into Celestia.

"Princess Celestia?" Five of the six ponies bowed while Twilight trotted up to give her mentor a hug.

"Twilight Sparkle, my favorite student. I knew you could do it."

Twilight looked happy.

"You were right. I just needed to make some friends. And I did. They're the best friends a mare could ask for." She exclaimed as the others smiled.

Celestia looked at Goku, specifically the hole in his gi. "Seems you got into some trouble, Goku. I hope the beans I sent you were of help."

"They were a big help, Princess. I wouldn't be here without them. but, how did my Nimbus get here?" Goku looked confused.

"That's a bit of a story. You see, yhesterday, I was contacted by someone by the name of King Kai, who told me how you got here. I was surprised to learn it was he who had opened the portal to save you. He knew it wasn't your time to die, but the only way to get you out of the explosion in time was to transport you to a different world. Unfortunately, after doing something like that, it takes time for the dimensional walls to heal enough to open a way back. He told me you'd be stuck here for three Earth years. That should be enouigh time for the dimensional wall to heal. If opened early, the dimensional wall threatens to collapse entirely. If that happens, disaster would plague both our worlds. Therefore, I have already set up a house for you to live in during your stay in Ponyville."

Only Twilight seems to have understood what Celestia said. The others were lost.

"I'm glad Twilight let true friendship into her heart, but I hope another will as well." Celestia approached Luna. "Princess Luna. It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. We should put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

The ponies and human were shocked. "Sister? !"

"Will you accept my friendship?"

Luna got shakily to her feet and ran to Celestia, hugging her. "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister."

Pinkie broke down crying at the touching scene, but soon sprung back to her feet.

"Hey! You know what this calls for? A Party!" With that, the whole group was teleported back to Ponyville by Celestia, allowing Pinkie to set up the impromptu party. Everyone had fun, and there was plenty of food and drink for all. Luna was even given a flower necklace by two pegasus foals. twilight, however, looked glum as Celestia approached.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it. As soon as I find out how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them. Can't I stay here?"

Princess Celestia looed thoughtful.

"I don't see why not. As long as you keep up your studies on magic. You must report to me periodically what you find on both magic, and friendship. I think once a week should be must send a report at any time between Sunday and Saturday every week. if you have nothing to report, send a letter explaining such."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you, Princess."

Celestia smiled. "It's time Luna and I returned to the castle. Luna needs to catch up on what has happened since she was away. This unfortunately means she will be holed up almost 24/7, studying. If anyone wants to send her any letters, I'll make sure she gets them."

With that, the two were off, back to Canterlot. Twilight and Goku settled into their new homes.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This is finally out. With this, the Nightmare Moon arc comes to a close. Please read and review.**


End file.
